peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-14 ; Comments *John has been to see the Fall in Cambridge earlier in the Week. (Junction, Monday 10 May 1993). *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 15. *John’s disappointed that he didn't receive any entries at all for last week’s exciting Sebadoh competition. On reflection he thinks he may have given out a 'silly' address. He says he’s going to look for the entries and give the results out in tomorrow’s show. *John apologises for a ‘degree of chaos’ in the show. He’s put the programme together with 75 minutes of music to play in an hour and only 45 minutes of music in the second hour. Sessions *Edsel Auctioneer, #2. Recorded 11 April 1993. No known commercial release. *Meat Beat Manifesto, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 6 February 1993, recorded 13 December 1992. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Peel Session. Tracklisting Files 1 and a begin *Fall: 'Everything Hurtz (LP - Code: Selfish)' (Fontana) *Hyper: 'For Whom The Bell Tolls (12 inch)' (Go Bang! Records) : (JP: They Fall were at their most non committal really actually, at Cambridge, but it was nevertheless a great joy to see them....This is one of the first songs that I learnt the words of, along with "if you roll a silver dollar down upon the ground it will roll cos its round".) *Louis Jordan And His Tympany Five: 'Open The Door Richard' *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Simple' (Peel Session) *Blade: 'Keep It Goin’ On (2xLP - The Lion Goes From Strength To Strength)' (691 Influential) *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: 'Plastics For 500, Bob (CD - Sport Fishing)' (Cargo) : (JP: ‘Our Tom is in Normandy on a school trip and he might just be able to hear this programme. If you’re listening Tom here’s one’s for you.’) *Ford: '33% (7 Inch - Friendly)' (Blackjack Records) John played the wrong side of this, which is why it was 11:31pm not 11:30pm at the next news *Terror Fabulous & Wayne Wonder: 'Talk Bout (7 inch )' (Mad House) *''(11:31 p.m. news)'' : (JP: ‘Thanks very much. Some sound musical judgement in the newsroom too’. After they briefly play Elvis following news of the sale of one his guitars for £99,000 at auction.) *Bear Quartet: 'Gone Gone (CD - Cosy Den)' (A West Side Fabrication) *Meat Beat Manifesto: 'Radio Babylon' (Peel Session) File a ends File b begins *Truman’s Water: 'K-Song (2xLP - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass)' (Elemental Records) *Harram: 'Enna Garrib (12 inch - Sex Up [Take Control] )' (Hypa Records) *Edsel Auctioneer: 'State Of Grace' (Peel Session) *My Dog Popper: 'We’re Old, We’re Fat, And We‘re Slow (LP - 668 Neighbor Of The Beast)' (Patois Records) :(JP: 'Oh, they're playing my song.') File b ends File c begins *Astrospider: 'Ritmista! (12 inch)' (Wonka Beats) 1991 Festive Fifty *'15': Catherine Wheel, 'Black Metallic (7")' (Fontana) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Suck On Some Ice (7 inch - My Sinister Hidden Agenda)' (Blackout! Records) *Ohio Players: 'Walt’s First Trip (CD - Various Artists – Gettin’ It Off – Westbound Funk)' (Westbound Records) *Pork: 'Strychnine (7 inch – Wanna Ride )' (Sub Par) *Meat Beat Manifesto: 'Drop' (Peel Session) *Sprinkler: 'Peerless (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *''(12:30 a.m. news)'' *Truly: 'Leslie’s Coughing Up Blood (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *Turbulence: 'Whurlstorm (12 inch)' (Super Special Corp.) File c ends File d begins *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Filled' (Peel Session) *Leatherface: 'Books (LP - Minx)' (Roughneck Recording Company) : (JP: ‘....by a curious coincidence the Pig and our William went to see them Harvey play at the University of East Anglia this evening and by all accounts a perfectly startlingly wonderful night. And by how much I wish that I’d been there.’) *Gunshot: 'Bombing In Five Minutes (Instrumental) (2xLP – Patriot Games (Instrumental Mixes))' (Vinyl Solution) *Meat Beat Manifesto: 'Soul Driver' (Peel Session) *Muzsikás: 'I Have Just Come From Gyula (Most Jövök Gyuláró) (CD – Máramaros - The Lost Jewish Music Of Transylvania)' Hannibal *Candy Machine: 'The Merchant’s Square (CD – Candy Machine)' (Skene! Records) *Candy Machine: 'Macrobat (CD – Candy Machine)' (Skene! Records) *Candy Machine: 'The Constant (CD – Candy Machine)' (Skene! Records) *Tribesmen: 'Hot & Horny (12 inch)' (Harlequin Records) *Captain Jesus & The Sunray Dream: 'Starship (LP - All Thanks To The Lord Jesus Christ Amen )' (Criminal Records) File d ends File e begins *Edsel Auctioneer: 'Summer Hit' (Peel Session) *L'Empire Bakuba & Pepe Kalle: 'Soso Ya Tongo (Various Artists CD: Super Guitar Soukous)' (Hemisphere) *''(1:30 a.m. news)'' *Royal Trux: 'Gett Off (7 inch – Steal Yr Face)' (Sub Pop) *Meat Beat Manifesto: 'Fire No 9' (Peel Session) *Fairport Convention: 'Genesis Hall (Compilation 3xCD – Watching The Dark – The History Of Richard Thompson)' (Hannibal) *Machine: 'Eighty Nine (12 inch – Integrated Harmony)' (Jelly Jam Records) *Grotus: 'Good Evening (CD - Slow Motion Apocalypse)' (Alternative Tentacles) *Grotus: 'The Same Old Sauce (CD - Slow Motion Apocalypse)' (Alternative Tentacles) *Admiral Bailey: 'You Can’t Keep A Good Man Down (7 inch (?))' (Jammy’s Records) *Swirlies: 'Pancake (LP – Blonder Tongue Audio Baton)' (Taang! Records) : (JP: ‘That’s it for me for tonight’s programme, thanks very much for listening to it and it’s over to you Lynn.’) Files 1 and e end File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-05-14 *a) 1993-05-14 JP L285 *b) 1993-05-14 JP L288a *c) 1993-05-14 Peel Show L445.mp3 *d) 1993-05-14 JP L288b *e) 1993-05-14 JP L289 ;Length *1) 02:58:33 *a) 00:41:18 *b) 00:18:17 *c) 00:38:03 *d) 00:40:12 *e) 00:38:07 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) File created from L285 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *b) and d) Files created from L288 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *c) File created from L445 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by SB. *e) File created from L289 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. ;Available *1) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category: SL Tapes Category:Isector Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment